fliplineforumfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Irene
Irene is a FC created by Pizzaccino. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Mocha Hates: Tennis Elbow Occupation: Tennis Player Irene is a tennis player who plans on becoming a professional one day. Ever since she was a child, she has dedicated herself into playing the sport in the courts with a help of a friend. As she got older, she would always get a cup of coffee before playing, which her mother disapproved at first. She has always gotten support from her family, friends, “rivals”, and her boyfriend Zach. However, she would never get along with one of her older sisters. Appearance Irene has dark skin, a ponytail, thin eyebrows, and a white flower on her hair. She wears a bluish loose sleeve shirt, a black purse with gold accents, and gold metal bracelets. She also wears white jeans, a skinny black belt, and black shoes. Style B She wears a dull pink and white polo shirt, black sweatbands, and a dull pink and white visor. She also wears a black skirt with white side stripes, and white trainers with dull pink accents and laces, and black soles. Style C It's her current look with a different color scheme. She now wears a dark burgundy loose sleeve shirt and blue jeans. Red Tennis Outfit It's her Style B with a different color scheme and a few changes. She now wears a scarlet polo shirt with a white collar and trims. She also wears a black visor, a white skirt with scarlet side stripes, and scarlet trainers with white accents and laces, and black soles. Obed Outfit She wears a black tank top with dull red and white accents, red sweatbands, and a red and white visor. She also wears white pants with reddish side stripes, and black trainers with red accents and laces, and white soles. This outfit is based on Obed ART's fan art of Irene with a different tennis outfit. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 Sausages (left) *4 Pepperoni (right) *15 mins *8 Slices Papa's Burgeria * Papa's Taco Mia! * Papa's Freezeria * Papa's Pancakeria *Pancake + Bacon Mix *Maple Syrup *French Toast *Cinnamon *Sugar *Waffle + Chocolate Chip Mix *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD * Papa's Wingeria * Papa's Hot Doggeria * Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Papa's Cupcakeria * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Freezeria HD * Papa's Pastaria * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Roll with Boston Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips *Regular Long John with Cookie Dough Cream **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Regular Ring Donut **Maple Icing **Bacobites *Chocolate Waffle with Boston Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Butterscotch Drizzle *Regular Long John with Mocha Cream **Powdered Sugar **Butterscotch Drizzle **Bacobites Papa's Wingeria HD * Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Sausages *4 Bacon (left) *4 Pepperoni (right) *Light-Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Mocha Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Salted Caramel *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Chips **2 Nutty Butter Cups Holiday (TBD) * Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Mocha Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Salted Caramel *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup, Cherry, Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Liner A *Cinnamon Roll Cake *Mocha Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Mini Donut *Cupcake 2: **Maple Syrup Drizzle **Frosted Sugar Crunch **Waffle Stick, Bacon, Waffle Stick Papa's Bakeria * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Taco Mia HD * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Sushiria * *Bubble Tea: Holiday (Holiday) * *Bubble Tea: Papa's Taco Mia To Go! * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Pancakeria HD *Pancake + Bacon Mix *Maple Syrup *French Toast *Cinnamon *Sugar *Waffle + Chocolate Chip Mix *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cream Holiday (TBD) * *Drink: Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Classic Marinara *Provolone Cheese *8 Sausages *4 Bacon (left) *4 Pepperoni (right) *Light-Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Traditional Crust *Sausage Gravy *Provolone Cheese *8 Sausages *4 Bacon (left) *4 Scrambled Eggs (right) *Light-Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD * Holiday (TBD) * Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! * Holiday (TBD) * Papa's Hot Doggeria HD * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Scooperia ??? Trivia *She was one of the three entries Pizzaccino entered as DeluxePizza. She ended up with 4 stars, but didn't make it in. *She originally had bunches as a hairstyle, instead of a medium ponytail. This was shown in Pizzaccino's entries for KCP17. Gallery Irene Info.jpeg|Information about Irene Fan Art MintExprezz's Irene Drawing.png|By MintExprezz ObedART2015's Alt Irene.png|By Obed ART ObedART2015 Irene Remi Gif.gif|By Obed ART Category:DeluxePizza's Category:Female Characters